


Nighttime Dances

by TsukiDragneel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ballet, Because there aren't any, Dancetale au kinda, Dancing, Did you come for undertale characters, F/F, How Do You Write Dance Scenes, I Ship It, I can't write ballet, It's just Kyoko and Sayaka, Kyoko and Madoka are determination, Kyoko is a good dancer, Kyubey why, Mami is justice I guess lol, Sayaka is a good dancer too i guess???, Sayaka is integrity by the way, Slow Dancing, Souls, That's not in the story tho, bc there isn't any for this ship, btw this is Mami and Madoka's wedding, but then i realized i cant dance, disclaimer: Milky Way is not made of real milk, everyone is ooc, how do they see it anyways, i have to do everything around here, its not even 500 its like 492, so Kyoko was supposed to dance pop, so this happened, that's not in the story either but thats how i imagine it, the universe needs more dancing, too many tags for 500 words, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: Kyoko and Sayaka at night





	Nighttime Dances

It’s been said that dancing is a gateway to the soul.

If that’s true, Kyoko muses, then what do they look like when they dance?

She leans against the railing, pointedly ignoring the party. Of  _ course  _ she’s happy for Mami, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t jealous. Above her, the stars twinkle merrily, the Milky Way visible in all its glory. 

Her hand brushes momentarily over the heart in her pocket - dark red determination pulsing as her fingertips make contact. It’s not as if she’s the  _ only _ determination soul around, since Madoka’s magic is far stronger than hers. As far as the trait goes, though, she’s pretty certain she’s the best.

“I somehow knew I’d find you out here.”

Sayaka’s voice cuts through the darkness, and Kyoko turns to stare at her. 

She wears a gossamer and silk dress that drags on the stone ground, pale forearms exposed. A cherry blossom is woven into her cyan hair, a stark contrast to Kyoko’s messy red mane.

“It’s not like I’m hiding,” Kyoko snorts, turning her attention back to the night. 

“You’re not going to congratulate Madoka and Mami?”

“Why bother?” Kyoko snaps. “They’ll die soon enough.”

Her soul (gem) pulses in her pocket, sending a painful twinge through her empty chest. People weren’t supposed to see her soul… it was supposed to be kept safe in her chest, for only the person she loves to see. Damn Kyubey.

Sayaka gives her a disapproving look, before she smiles. “Kyoko…”   
She extends a slender hand, fingers slightly curled in invitation. “May I have this dance?”

Kyoko pauses, before hesitantly placing her hand in Sayaka’s. She gives a blinding smile, pulling Kyoko into her chest and leading her in a waltz. 

“W-Wha?” Kyoko stammers, face a deep pink. “S-Sayaka!”

The bluenette smiles, twirling Kyoko in a slow circle. “You’re a good dancer, Kyoko.”

“Y-You’re doing all the work!” Kyoko exclaims. 

In Kyoko’s pocket, her soul glows a bright red, and Sayaka’s glows deep blue in response.

“You’re a good dancer, Kyoko-chan,” Sayaka smiles, and the red-haired girl dips her in response.

“So are you,” Kyoko breathes. 

Their souls swirl around their chest, meeting in the center with a burst of light as Kyoko lifts Sayaka above her head. She extends her arms, mimicking a bird in flight for a few short seconds before Kyoko lowers her onto the ground. 

“Kyoko-chan,” Sayaka whispers as she pulls her back into the waltz. “Do you… like me?”

Kyoko gives her a teasing smirk, sharp canines glinting in the low light. “Well, I don’t know, Sayaka. I don’t dance with everyone, you know.”

She twirls her around three times before letting her go, and Sayaka completes three more turns before dipping in Kyoko’s arms. 

“Kyoko…”

Her hand brushes over their souls, which meet in a blue and red heart. “Are you…”

“Shush,” Kyoko smirks, placing a finger over Sayaka’s lips. “We still haven’t finished the dance yet.”


End file.
